


Strange Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holy shit this is old, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Insert, i guess, i might finish it if people like it, is the undertale fandom even alive anymore, pffft slowburn i don't DO slowburns, reader POV, seriously this is a year old, sorry just want to post this before i forget, sure, the bird monsters were left on the surface, there's an actual plot but i barely get to it, they literally just lived on the mountain, this was mostly for myself, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the monsters came up to the surface many things began to change, big things. But most importantly you lost your job and your boyfriend, and with huge wings on your back it has been difficult finding either again.That is until you find a job at Core Corp. A monster run science facility that has the job of incorporating the newly surfaced in their government sanctioned village.This will be interesting.(Yeaaaa I made this a year ago when I was really into Undertale and I finally got the guts to put it on here and not just on wattpad. I did a read through before I posted this but if you see a typo or a grammar mistake please comment it, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this mess!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: itsmodestme  
> DeviantArt: Modest-me  
> Twitter: Missyomite

I tossed and turned in my bed as I tried to fall asleep. Keyword tried, I guess I was nervous for the interview for my possibly new job tomorrow. It was mostly because my last job fired me because of the monsters coming up to the surface and them coming up with the most ridiculous rule of no monsters or people with monster ancestors. I was the latter, with my huge angelic like wings on my back it was quite obvious that somewhere in my family there was a monster. Of course I checked if the place I'm having the interview at allowed monsters but you never know, they could easily change their rules. The company mentioned started up just after the monsters arrived and apparently it was made by and for monsters. I only just got an interview, a year after the monsters came and the company started, was because of the background check they had to do despite the huge wings on my back. But I can see why they would be skeptical, many people in the past year have gotten a job pretending to be a monster and then causing a riot, hurting many people and causing a ton of destruction.

 

Tomorrow will be a big day for me but it's still nerve wrecking. What if I don't get the job. What if I get kicked out of my friends and my apartment because I don't have any money. What if I get the job but no one believes I'm enough a monster to qualify to work there. I stop myself from thinking any more 'what ifs', they won't help anyone. I slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

In the morning I woke up to my alarm blaring and the smell of bacon wafting into my room. Huh, Lily doesn't usually wake up this early, same for the twins currently on a trip. I groggily stand up as I grab my glasses and put them on and I open my door to step into the bedroom hallway. My phone in hand I raise it to my face to see the time, good I still gave about three hours before the eleven o' clock interview. As I step into the kitchen my friend turns around with a huge glass of orange juice, I was in a juice phase again. "Hey __y/n__, how'd you sleep." Lily asked.

 

"Eh, pretty well I guess," I answered," why're you up so early?"

 

"I wanted to make you something because it's your first job since the last one" she says as she places a plate of bacon and pancakes on the breakfast table in front of me. I sit down on the chair in front of the meal as Lily sits next to me with her own plate and a glass of cold milk.

 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I say as I start to eat the food, "but I'm mostly glad it's not burnt." She looked at me and glared.

 

"No problem, would you like me to burn it next time?"

 

"Welp I better go get ready" I finished off the rest of the breakfast and ran off before she could say anything. As soon as I got into my room I turned around and shut my door and walked into my bathroom. I didn't dare look into the mirror knowing the mess my __(your hair color)__ hair was in and I went straight to the shower. Taking off all my clothes I took two garbage bags and tied them around my wings to keep them dry. After my shower the two and a half hours went pretty fast and I was already out the door after having to dress into my nicest clothes and put on some very light makeup.

 

I walked down the hallway to the elevator at the end going directly down to the car parking lot. We had two cars between us four and because the twins weren't here and Lily didn't have work as a teacher because it was summer, I had the car all to myself today. I unlocked the car and awkwardly made my way inside the car, because of my wings I had to walk backward into the car seat. I could have flown there but since I wasn't considered a bird I would have to call the nearest airport to ask if I could fly which was awkward on both sides. And the only reason I could fly was because of my bones being lighter and having a bigger lung capacity, all this doesn't include all the other reasons why I'm different from everybody else. That aside I closed the car door and made my way to the interview.

 

\----•----•----•----

 

Standing in front of the office I had to go to was very very nerve wrecking. But I already had my hand on the doorknob so I slowly turned it. I took a breath and opened the door, on the other side was a simple office that seemed unusual in a science facility. At the desk sat a short lizard woman in a white lab coat who was currently typing away on the laptop in front of her. As soon as I came in and closed the door behind me careful not to get one of my wings caught, the woman at the desk looked up. "O-oh is it already e-eleven." She said as she closed her computer. 

 

"Yes ma'm." I say as I turn back around to face her.

 

"O-oh no need to be formal, my name is Doctor Alphys." She stammered as she raised her hand to shake my hand I had held out when she was talking.

 

"Wait you're THE Doctor Alphys, the one who made Mettaton's body?!" I said as I took my hand back from the handshake. Mettaton was super popular, after his debut he was instantly popular and already had his own fanbase of over a thousand. I knew the name of the creator of his body but I'd never seen a picture or anything other than her name before now. I couldn't believe that same world class robotic engineer was standing in front is me. I was practically squealing like a dying pig.

 

"I-It's no big deal, a-anyway we should start on the interview before it gets to late," She said as she blushed and sat back down on her desk chair. Motioning toward the chair in front of her desk, "I-It won't take long but you can sit down if you want."

 

"Of course" I say as I sat down quickly into the brown leather chair. And I started talking about my resume and the education and experience I have in the engineering community. The interview only lasted around half an hour but from Alphys expression, I knew she was impressed by my work despite being so young and that I was determined to have this job. Afterwords, she had given me a stack of papers stapled together and explained it was the contract for becoming an employee of the company and all the benefits and such that came with it. She told me to look over it at home to decide what I wanted to do and bring it back either signed or blank tomorrow. I looked down at the contract, with the company's name typed in big bold letters  **'Core Corp'**. I couldn't believe what I was holding. With tears in my eyes I thanked Alyphs over and over as I moving to the door and opening it, only stopping when I was fully in the hallway.

 

After rushing to my car I called Lily. "Hey __y/n__, did you get the job?" Lily asked as soon as she picked up.

 

"I guess you'll have to see." I answered back as casually as I could at that moment.

 

"I guess so." Lily said though the phone with a bit of worry slipping through her tone. I hung up after that assuming that Lily was already starting a group chat on Skype with our other two friends so that they could hear the news face to face too.

 

I got to our shared apartment and put on my best poker face and opened the door and was immediately greeted by my small framed friend holding a very worried face on her face. It took all I could muster to keep up the charade of complete and utter indifference.

 

"So," Lily started off slowly, "Did you get the job?"

 

Hiding the contract behind my back I said with not a care in the world, "You'll find out soon enough." She glared at me for the second time today and moved back into the living room where her laptop was on the coffee table facing the chocolate brown couch, on the screen were my two other friends, Salana and Jane. I walked up to the couch twisting my face to look completely defeated. Wrapping my wings around me and looked up at everyone.

 

"So, regarding my job," I looked back down to give more emphasis on my fake sadness, "I'm..... HIRED!" I said shouted the last part while jumping up. My friends just looked at me like I had just grown a second head and then they groaned all at the same time as I starting to laugh uncontrollably.

 

"You guys should have seen your faces." I heaved after two minutes of laughing.

 

"You're the worst __y/n__." Salana said sarcastically.

 

"Agreed." Jane said looking over at her sister, "At least she's not as bad as you."

 

After over an hour of bickering and laughing we hung up the call to have lunch. This was definitely one of the best days I've had in awhile.  

 


	2. Our Dinner

After I had read over and signed the contract, we decided to go out for dinner to celebrate my new job. I had suggested going to the new pub that just opened down the street. Lily agreed and went to go ready. I sat down on coach with a sigh of contentment. Maybe this time I'll fit in. No, I know I'll fit in because before this the only people that understood this was my mother, and brother. It was my mothers side of my family that came from monsters.

 

Lily came out of her room with new clothes on and her ever frizzy hair brushed. "I'm ready, let's go."

 

"Kay." I say as I got up with a grunt and walked to the door. Opening it and gesturing out toward the hallway. "Ladies first." Lily looked at me strangely and walked out. I followed her out the door and locked it before turning around and walking to the elevator with Lily.

 

We had decided to walk to the pub because it was still light and we weren't going to stay long. Walking down the street we talked about tons of random stuff until we got to the pub with the name 'Grillby's' in bright neon lights. I again opened the door for Lily and I stepped in after. "Heh the website wasn't kidding when it said that it was a mostly monster restaurant" I said when inside the pleasantly warm room with a crowd of monsters congregating around tables on the left side of the room and in the booths on the right wall.

 

"Yea, I hope I'm allowed in." Lily said, looking nervous as we sat at the bar.

 

"The website didn't say anything about this place being monsters only," I said looking at the bartender and winked at him, "Hey Lil don't you think the owner is pretty  **hot**." She glared at me and groaned at my obvious pun. The fire monster behind the bar came over and asked what we wanted.

 

"I'll have a burger and do you happen to have milk?" Lily asked and Grillby answered with a nod. "Great I'll have that then too."

 

"I'll have a burger and your best beer." I said, ah being twenty-four is great, mostly because I could drink legally. Lily looked over at me with her infamous glare. "What?"

 

"Are you really going to have beer when you have to start your new job tomorrow?"

 

"Pfft it's not like I'm planning to get drunk, besides one beer won't even give me a buzz." I look back at her as Grillby brought our food and drinks. "Before you start eating your food Lil, have you ever had monster food before."

 

"I don't believe so." She said looking at her food.

 

"I think you would've remembered if you've had, just don't be surprised when you eat it." I say taking a huge bite out of the burger and letting it slowly melt away into magic and absorb into my body. I turn to gauge Lilly's reaction, her eyes were wide with surprise and fascination.

 

"So monster food is magic that is absorbed in the mouth unlike human food which is organic material that is digested for energy," She says thoughtfully and picks her glass of milk up to her mouth, "Interesting."

 

"Hm hmm, oh that's right I still have to call my parents to tell them I got the job," I say quickly getting up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to call them outside."

 

"Hurry back." Lily answers as I hurry out of the pub. Once outside I took out my phone but before I could unlock it a gruff looking man came from the alley one building to the left of me and another man that was a bit smaller came from the opposite of the other.

 

" Hey you, Miss angel wings," one of the men shouted with a scratchy voice, "seems like it's a bit too late in day for a pretty girl like you to be out and about."

 

"I don't think she deserves our hospitality though cause she looks like one of them monsters," The second one says to the taller first, " Doesn't she."

 

"Right is that," The first says to the smaller, skinnier second, " I says we rough 'er up a bit to teach 'em a lesson about comin' up from those caves of theirs and stealin' all our jobs."

 

"Sounds good to me brother" The smaller one says to the taller one as they both run at me in different directions. Seeing that there was nowhere to run I let them come at me initializing a fight sequence and using their confusion I stepped backwards using my turn. This caused both them men to run into each other confusing them both even further. During their turn both the men got up and turned to punch me but I dodged both of the by flying up a bit before dropping down on the men and roundhouse kicking them. They got up again and they both pulled out a knife using their turn.

 

My turn was next and only then did I notice the strange color of their souls, instead of  a bright color both were pitch black and it gave me the chills just looking at them, what was the cause of this difference. Shaking off my questions I transformed my magic into a hundred feathers and pointed the tips toward the men and shot all of them toward the two black souled beings. Magic attacks only the soul not the physical body and I'm assuming that these two aren't used to soul attacks so this small magic attack will knock them out for a little while. After my turn it seemed that I was right so I watched as the both of them fell to the ground. I checked both of their HP before calling the police and calling my parents.

 

After the police had arrived and taken the two men to the police station and I had called my parents about what happened, I came back inside the pub with Lily.

 

"Well, that was eventful." Lily says as we both sit back down at the bar.

 

"Pffft ya' think," I say looking down at my now lukewarm food, "I've never had that happen to me before, hey Grilbs could I have this to-go."

 

"Be careful when you go home tonight," He responds with a deep, careful voice so quiet I could barely hear him, he took my plate and Lilly's and returned with a box with my leftovers in it, "have a good night ladies."

 

"You too Grilbs," I said taking the box and my beer and headed outside with Lily, "Lets get home, all that magic use and action use made tired."

 

"Siting makes you tired."

 

"Touché."

 

\----•----•----•----

 

When we got back to the apartment I made a beeline to my room and to my bed. Hardly giving a thought to my clothes I fell asleep after lazily flying over my bed and dropping down.

 

I started dreaming of home and my family and everyone outside enjoying the warm summer afternoon. My brother flying around trying and and failing to catch a butterfly, my mother and grandmother siting in the chairs on the porch chatting while my father plays catch with our family dog and grandpa barbecues something on the grill. It was perfect almost to perfect, then I realize that I need to wake up. I've had this dream, no... nightmare before. But it already started, all the colors around me faded away and slowly everyone disappears with no one left but me in a colorless world. The house I had lived in all my life falls apart slowly, brick by brick and voices of my family start to talk to me at the same time. Each one saying something different, one of my baby brother saying 'No one cares about you!', the one of my mother shouting 'You were a mistake and are unwanted!' and my father saying 'Leave us you abomination!'. The shouting became louder and louder and everything around me became darker and darker until-

 

I woke up in a cold sweat and the voices faded, this was the fifth maybe sixth time I've had this nightmare. I got up and took a shower not wanting to go back to bed despite it being five in the morning. Pulling on a clean pair of black jeans and a pastel purple shirt saying 'Why be awake when you can sleep' in bold black lettering, I walk out of my room to the living room only to see Lily typing on her computer vigorously.

 

" It's either you stayed up all night or you woke up extremely early even though it's the summer, I'm going with the first guess." I say to her as I lean down to see what she's typing.

 

"Oh, you scared me," Lily says looks over at you putting her hand over her heart, "I could say the same to you, but I'll assume that you got some sleep last night and you're right I did stay up last night."

 

"And why is that?" I say walking over to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and some sugary cereal.

 

"I was writing my book because I had a spark of inspiration," She answers continuing to type, "And why are you up so early in the morning?"

 

"Eh, I had an unpleasant dream." I say sitting next to my friend.

 

"Was it the same as your other 'unpleasant dreams'?" She says closing her laptop.

 

"Yea, but it was a lot more vivid than usual." I answer shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

 

"Hmm, well you know I don't like psychiatrists personally, but I think you should probably see one just to see what they think."

 

"I will, when I have time."

 

"You had plenty of time between jobs, you're just putting it off." She says matter of factually. I groan, I know she's right but it's not that big of a deal besides I'm too lazy to do anything about it. What does it matter anyway, it's not like I have suicidal thoughts anymore.

 

"I'm fine. Anyway it's way too early to be talking about this, I gotta get ready for work soon." I say turning on the TV to watch the news . Lily just glares at me and if her eyes were lasers I would be dust. Heh, at least I would die like a normal monster.

 

I focused my attention on the screen of the 30 inch flat screen TV to a woman talking about the increase of monster hate riots. The pictures of civilians beating up helpless monsters made me cringe so I turned it off. Laying back on the couch I looked over at Lily who had opened her laptop back up and was rapidly typing.

 

"I'm going to go get changed and ready." I say to her because she tends to get lost in her writing frenzy and forget I'm there. She only nods in response as I get up and move towards my room.

 

I chose some black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and a white button up with short sleeves. On the way out of my bedroom I clasped my owl necklace around my neck.

 

"Bye Lil, I'm going to work." My God it felt good to say those words after so long. I grabbed my bag with the contract inside and left the apartment.

 


	3. My Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short but it's got a certain skeleton in it. 
> 
> Also I'm really bad at making things burn slow.

I found myself in the same place as I was yesterday but more excited than nervous this time. I opened the door to the office once again to see the same monster sitting at the desk before. Alphys looked up from her screen and smiled at me.

 

"H-hello again __y/n__", she said motioning to sit at the chair across from her. Without hesitating I sat down and pulled out the contract and handed it to her. She flipped through it and stood up to put the papers into one of the many filing cabinets along the wall. "N-now that you're officially working here I'll give you a tour, f-follow me."

 

She opened the door and left the office with me following close behind. As we walked she explained that shortly after the monsters had came up from the surface the already existing government on the surface gave us land for making our own village. This was because there was not enough houses or jobs for the amount of monsters that came. Shortly after they started building houses, one of the main problems was having no electricity for the houses making it harder to live on the surface. They built this lab to figure out how to transfer the energy from the core, which she explained was their main power source in the underground. Only a few places in their village had power that was connected from the surface grid, this included the school they built and this lab.

 

"Is that why the the lab is on the outskirts of the city?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door leading to one of the main labs.

 

"Y-yes." she answered as she opened the door, "T-this is where you'll be working most of the time. There are three other monsters working here because not many monsters are experienced especially after what happened, but anyway." She stopped rambling and lead me through the door.

 

The lab wasn't as big as I was used to but it was neat and I could easily tell where the engineers would work.

 

"T-this facility isn't big so everyone has to work in the same place. If you don't like being crowded in with the other scientists I can move you to one of the smaller labs." Alphys asked.

 

"Oh no, I'm fine I like working in the same lab as other people." I countered, I really do like working with and being close to the people I'm working with.

 

"W-well okay. You'll be working with me mostly because I also work with mechanics but there are three others here. First there's Emalica," she points to the far left to a rabbit monster, she has shorts on along with a white spaghetti strap and a lab coat. " Then there's Alvid," she pointed to a short alligator monster with only a lab coat on and seemed to be concentrating on mixing chemicals. " A-and last but not least Sans." She pointed toward near where I will be working to the last monster in the room, a skeleton, he was leaning over some papers and appeared to be frustrated. He wore a light blue turtleneck with black sweat pants along with the same white lab coat.

 

He looked up at us and he smiled, I couldn't help but wave at him and his face became dusted in blue as he looked back down at his work. I could feel my face heat up but Alphys interrupted my thought of why I blushed.

 

"S-so I hope you don't mind starting work now?" I shook my head in confirmation."O-oh good, then let's get started."

 

For the next few hours we both looked at plans for the project. Apparently not only did they want to connect themselves to the core they also wanted to bring up fresh water from under the mountain. It was good work and distracted me from outside worries but after a few hours I remembered that I still haven't told my parents that I got the job. I dismissed myself from the work station telling Alphys that I was taking a small break.

 

I walked down to to the small break room next to the main lab and entered. Inside was a few tables and chairs, a refrigerator, some counter space with a sink, and vending machine. At one of the tables sat the skeleton monster from before who seemed to be sleeping surprisingly. I walked over to one of the windows and took out my phone to call my dad. After he picked up I told him that I had gotten the job but before he ended the call I had to ask him something.

 

"Dad you've researched souls right?" I asked.

 

"Yes, why do you ask?" He answered.

 

"Have you ever heard of a black soul?" After I asked his side of the line went completely silent minus his breathing. "Dad?"

 

"How soon can you come over?" Dad asked, he words almost tumbling over each other.

 

"Tonight, why what's wrong dad?" I say hesitantly.

 

"Just come over and I'll explain everything." Dad hung up the the phone quickly afterwards. I looked at my phone and scratched my head, not understanding what just happened. I shook my head and glanced at my still sleeping co-worker and walked over to the vending machine buying a granola bar and water. Despite the other tables full of chairs I decided to sit across from the napping skeleton, the scraping of the chair awoke him from his nap as I sat down.

 

"oh you're the new kid that just started working here today." He said groggily as he sat up. I nodded and opened the granola bar packet.

 

"You're name is sans right?" I said, he nodded in confirmation. "Like comic sans, the font." He again nodded and he leaned in as if to share a secret.

 

"believe it or not," He whispered, "I have a brother named papyrus." I gasped in feigned shock and both of us leaned back giggling more me than him. I stopped laughing after a few moments but kept my grin.

 

"I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm __y/n__." I said picking up my forgotten water bottle.

 

"nice meet you __y/n__." He held out his hand and I shook it but when I took his hand I felt a shock run through me, he lifted his hand up to show the shocker strapped there, "i guess you could say our meeting was a shocking experience."

 

I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac at his prank and his horrible pun. He looked at my face and he smile grew even wider, if that was at all possible, at his achievement. And he started to laugh a low, booming laugh which for some reason made me blush as red as a tomato, I quickly covered my face with my hands hoping he hadn't seen my strange embarrassment.

 

After a few minutes passed of us chatting and laughing at our cheesy jokes I finished eating my snack.

 

"It was nice to meet you sans," I say as I stand to throw my trash away and leave," but I should probably get back to work, I hope to talk to you again sometime."

 

"wait." I stopped and looked back at sans and hummed," i have question, umm would you, perhaps, like to go get coffee together sometime."

 

He looked down at the table and used his left hand to scratch the back of his skull nervously.

 

"Sure, how a about tomorrow after work." I say smiling broadly and he looked up in shock and then mirrored my smile with his own.

 

"that sounds amazing."


	4. My Worries

I sat fiddling with my wings nervously.

 

I do NOT like counselors at all, I'm sure they're good people but the thought of having to share my thoughts and feelings to someone I barely know made me shiver. But here I was waiting to meet her and get this whole thing over with so everyone can stop worrying about me.

 

The door to her office opened next to the chair, in her small hallway waiting room, on which I sat. A middle aged man with graying hair came out with small mousy old woman with a kind face, they both exchanged good byes. The old woman turned to me and smiled.

 

"It seems you're my last patient today Miss __y/n__ ." I nod and stood up letting her lead me into her office which had red and gold wallpaper, a small desk, two comfy looking seats, and a short but stout bookshelf behind the desk. I almost felt as if I had walked into my grandpas study.

 

"Please sit child," she said motioning toward the seats. I sat down and she sat in the chair next me. "to begin with, tell me a bit about yourself."

 

"Well um," I fidgeted in my seat, "I'm a quarter bird monster as you can see from my wings, I just got a new job after a few months of unemployment, I live in an apartment with my three best friends.... "

 

"What do you do at your job?" She said interrupting me from my rambling.

 

"I'm a robotic and a mechanical engineer, nothing special, the lab that I'm working at is actually a monster facility." I answered with a bit more confidence.

 

This continued for a while, she would ask a simple question and then I would ramble on an answer. But after about 7 questions later she finally got to the big one.

 

"What was your childhood like?" She asks curiously.

 

"It was amazing well it was until I got sent to boarding school," I looked away and rubbed my arm, I usually don't talk about my childhood unless its with friends, but I guess this should be an exception, "it was hard being different from all the other kids especially to this degree but it was an opportunity for me so I could be what I wanted to be when I grew up."

 

"Did your parents make you go to boarding school?"

 

"No, they were actually apprehensive about it but I convinced them enough to let me go."

 

"Did you regret it at all?"

 

"Yes, but I didn't what to ask my parents to take me back home when I was the one who made them take me in the first place. I guess I was kind of stubborn when I was younger." I looked down at my hands and sadly smiled.

 

"Hmm", she looked up at her wall clock,"it seems our time is up, will you be coming again next week?"

 

"Oh, yes it was nice to talk to someone other than my few friends. Thank you." I said as I stood up and shook her hand.

 

"See you next Thursday young lady." She said leading me back to the hall way.

 

"Bye!" I said to her after I leave her office. I leave to get in my car and to my dads and moms house up on the mountain. On the way there I called him.

 

"Hey dad I'm on my way there." I said trying to concentrate on the road.

 

"Hey kid, how long will it take for you to get here?" He asked my phone making his voice come out of the speaker in the car.

 

"I'm already 15 minutes in so about 30 minutes till I get there." I answered back.

 

"Okay, see you till then bye."

 

"Bye dad." I said and I hung up. Thirty minutes later I pulled up next to a white, lonely house with a big yard and trees surrounding everything. My house.

 

But something was off. I turned into the car park but a big black truck was blocking the way, so I backed up and parked on the street.

 

I walked up to the house after locking the car and cautiously open the door with my key. I stepped slowly inside and peeked around into the living room.

 

Siting in one of our couches, backs facing towards me were both of the king and queen boss monsters calmly drinking tea with my parents. My dad saw me and was about to speak but I stop him by shaking my head, I motioned him to meet me in the kitchen.

 

I silently tiptoe past the archway leading into the living room and into the family room. I ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, past the sunroom on the right and the door the basement, into kitchen. Dad was standing next to the dining room door slowly closing it.

 

I started to panick.

 

"Dad why are the queen and king here, I thought we were going to discuss what happened alone, not with the two most powerful monsters from the underground!" I whisper shouted at him.

 

"All I did was call him to explain what happened I didn't expect him to show up at my door step." Dad shrugged, "Before you go in I need to tell you something, the reason I was so shocked about the black souls is because the last time anything like it has been reported was right before the monsters were sealed underground. I told him that and he believes it to be important. Have fun!" He said the last part as he speed walked to his office.

 

"Well isn't that just great." I muttered under my breath. I dusted off my clothing and walked to the living room through the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangers amiright.
> 
> Had to change all the tenses cause young me was stupid.
> 
> I might continue this if enough people like it.


End file.
